narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Iyo Norimi
TO BE CONTINUED SOON A Jonin-ranked kunoichi from Konohagakure whose the sensei of Nagi Hyuga , Yuo Nakagawa , 'and 'Domeki Ichihara Background Iyo was the only daughter of her clan,though her father died, and she now only lives with her 3 elder brothers. During her days as a genin,she has a childhood crush on Might Guy,but she never admits it to anyone because people might think that shes even more insane than her love interest. Iyo admired Guy for his specialty in taijutsu and his strong will,inspiring her to work hard on her hand-to-hand combat as well,though she still focuses on the lightning jutsus of her clan. When she became jonin,she was assigned to lead a genin group.The choosen trio were, Nagi Hyuga, Yuo Nakagawa, '''and '''Domeki Ichihara. She realizes that the team was lacking cooperation so she decides to put them to the test by commencing a foot race (with a few minor adjustments to the rules). The team has to stop Iyo from getting to the checkpoint somewhere in Konoha. Unfortunetly, the kids lost to her several times, but thanks to Nagi's plan (despite it still failed), the three genins finally learned teamwork and Iyo passed them Iyo soon develops a strong bond with her team and considers herself as a parent to them. Personality Iyo has a very motherly nature, espcially to children,but she can also act extremely strict if she has to. Iyo cares for the members of her squad and treats them like her own children,and she will annihilate those who dares to try and harm them Despite that she actually likes Guy,even she get mad at him when he does something embarassing, But she later gains the strenght to tell him her feelings in the series. Appearance Iyo is seen in her Jonin uniform most of the time,she has short maroon hair with her Konoha crest on her forehead. She also has two equipment pouches, one attached to her upper right leg, and the other on her lower left leg,and wears a pair of low-heeled shinobi sandals Abilities Norimi Clan Techniqies As a part of the Norimi clan, she specializes in lightning jutsus and becomes famous for them, making her known as "The Daughter of Zeus" , ''since Zeus, is the god of the sky and lightning Chakra Fusion Also known as a Unison Jutsu is an abilty to combine two or more jutsus into one powerful blow, she taught this art to her team Status '''Ninjutsu: '''4.5 '''Taijutsu: '''4 '''Genjutsu: '''3.5 'Stamina: 3.5 '''Strenght: 3.5 Speed: 5 Intelligence: 5 Hand seals: 5 Total: 35.5 Mission Experiences D Ranks- '''196 '''C Ranks- '''196 '''B Ranks- '''200 '''A Ranks- '''111 '''S Ranks- '''99 '''Total: '''802 missions completed Trivia *Like her subordinate, Nagi, She also scolds Yuo and Domeki when their fighting eachother *Her favorite food are chestnuts,while her least favorites are any cherry flavored sweets *Her hobbies are writing her most cherished momments on her diary *She is also the chairlady of '''Konohagakure's Kunoichi Society Category:DRAFT